Harry Potter the Mage and the Order of the Phoenix
by A-Potter-Person
Summary: A new dark lord has risen to replace Lord Voldemort several years after Harry defeated him. This new dark lord has gone back into the past with all the followers he could muster. His objective? Stop Harry from ever being born... Post Hogwarts
1. The Elusive Magical Mysterious Mr Harry ...

Harry Potter woke up that dark and dreary morning, finding himself flying out of his bed, his hand whipping out his wand. His eyes quickly and coolly cast their way across the room, looking, searching for the cause of his abrupt awakening. His arms came up as light flashed through the room, a unbidden thought sprung into his head. Someone was firing spells at him again. Just as quickly as the thought had come it disappeared with the rumbling of thunder. Harry Potter sank down next to his bed. It was only his imagination. A groan escaped the mans lips, just his imagination. His Imagination wasn't done with him yet though. As his head sank into his hand, suddenly he was back _there again. _

~ ~ ~ flashback ~ ~ ~

_More lights flashed, flying through the sky as Harry ducked and turned, twisting and dodging. Flashes of red, yellow, flashes of green sped through the night. Cries of the wounded filled the humid air. As Harry ran through the battle, incantations followed him. Stupify, Avada Kedavara, Crucio, Stupify, Crucio, Imperio, Marutha and many other._

_ All these spells  jumbled together, creating a deafening roar. Suddenly just as loud as the battle, a silence descended over Harry's ears, the world was muted, leaving only the pounding of his heart. There before him. . . There before him was the evil thing that had caused all this, his parents, Hagrid, his schoolmates, Sirius Black, the citizens of this world, him. . .all had suffered at this man's hands. The skull that was all that was left after his attacks causing dread never known before, causing a whole new level of paranoia, a new level of pain, am overwhelming world of hurt and sorrow all aimed on one thing. The death of Harry Potter. The monster had red eyes that seemed to pierce into your very soul, tear it apart, and then leave you broken, sobbing on the ground. The eyes alone could instill fear into the hearts of many. His scaly white skin seemed to reflect light, yet at the same time a dark shadow seemed to surround the man, the very air itself seemed to freeze and stop moving when this man walked by. There was no skin visible except the face but even that seemed to be a thin layer, being sucked into the black hole that is the monsters heart. This thing was Lord Voldemort once called Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Voldemort_ seemed to sniff the air and he froze. His head slowly turned from watching two death eaters torture an auror. His eyes seemed to flicker with a fire that consumed this man as he gazed down upon the boy in 50 feet in front of him. A massive smirk that split his face grew until it seemed all his face would be one massive black maw. Ready to swallow any hope and love. The dark lord raised his wand as the blackened teeth split, ready to cast one of many delightfully destructive curses…__

~ ~ ~ end flashback ~ ~ ~

Harry shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. It had been a long time since he had remembered; to remember was to hurt. He slowly picked himself off the ground. His eyes slightly watery, his braining still remembering, remembering all the people that had suffered, all because of him. He slowly meandered out of the bedroom, swaying from side to side. He made his way into the kitchen where he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard. He took it over to the sink and turned on the hot water, when it grew warm enough for coffee, he put it under the tap and went back to his thoughts.

            His parents. . . . .  his parents had to live the last months of their lives in fear and misery, constantly living by the seat of their pants, knowing, knowing that someday they would have to defend their son from the deadly Voldemort. Remus had told Harry during the summer of his fifth year that Lily had had a view very similar to that of Hermione's on Divination. Remus' words rang in his ears;    

"Oh, it brings a smile to my face to think about it. I think it was the only time I ever heard Lily swear, I distinctly remember her yelling at James for wasting his time on that crap. Of course at that time, it was't Trewlawney but a different teacher…"

Remus and Harry had had many talks that summer, Remus wound up staying at Privet Drive to help protect Harry. It was probably more to do with the fact that Sirius had died than any thing else though. Remus probably realized that Harry would have tried something that summer to end his misery if he hadn't stayed with him. Harry opened up to Remus more than he had anyone else. Harry remembered the deep and pensive discussions.

Suddenly, Harry was ripped from his thoughts by burning hot water pouring over the edge of the cup onto his hand. He had completely tuned out the world as he found himself doing fairly often recently and had let the mug overflow. Harry quickly set down the mug and pulled out his wand. He was about to cast a healing charm on his hand when he remembered Dumbledore's warning. 

"If you truly want to disappear Harry, you can not use any magic. The ministry will know where you are, you know that the Minister of Magic has been watching your spell traces since you defeated Tom. They probably think that you will follow the same path as Tom did."

He had said that right before Harry had gone into hiding while waiting for Dumbledore to finish the several month preparation for the spell. It wasn't that Harry had done anything wrong, it was just that he felt the need to get away for a while. The unique opportunity presented by Malfoy's time travel escapade allowed him to go to a place where no one knew him. A chance for him to start a new. Here, in the present Harry had been built up into a myth, an invincible hero that could take anything, take it and turn it against whatever evil was out there. In reality, he was a powerful wizard but he was definitely still human as witnessed by the scars on his back. As well as the ones on his wrists. Remus' suspicions had proven correct but Harry tried not to think about it very much.

Harry once again pulled himself from his thoughts and grabbed an instant coffee bag from the cupboard and sat down with the wizarding paper. He smirked as he looked at the front cover, a large picture of himself underneath a large headline proclaiming **HARRY POTTER STILL MISSING**. 

Of course I am you dipshit, he thought to himself. Today he was going to disappear even further from the world. He was going to become anonymous, today he was going to finally be away from the constant hounding of reporters following the 'Quidditch Player'.  Harry actually was an undercover auror and the position on the English national team gave him a perfect excuse to travel the globe. , . but Harry was leaving it all behind. He didn't like constantly being in the spot light.

Harry took another sip of the coffee and once again glanced around at his small 2 room apartment in muggle London. There were books and such things scattered across the main room from his several month stay. Mainly on Defense against the Dark Arts, but there were also some on Charms and Transfigurations. A grin flickered across his face as he thought of how much he had become like Hermione. But it quickly went away because just like at Hogwarts, Hermione followed Harry, and always and faithfully following Hermione was _Ron_. A sigh escaped him. 

"What did I do. , . I did something wrong, I must have otherwise why. , . why would he. , ." Harry quietly murmured to himself. Once again, Harry yanked himself out of the pot of boiling oil that was his memories. But this time it was with a cold hard laugh. "I really need to get away from this all .,. I cant have these reminders. . ." 

*********************************************************

It was rumored that Harry Potter had gone insane, that he had been affected by the evil forces that had exploded when Voldemort died. (Well, I'll leave that up to you, the readers) He was constantly muttering, talking to himself, murmuring names, people that had died during the battles. Well, there probably was some truth to that. These were the thoughts of the red haired Minister Of Magic as he looked over the latest Skeeter articles on the Madman-That-Lived. The Skeeter tradition had been carried on by Rita's son, a man who resented the fact that the Trio had stopped his mother from printing articles ruining a long, 'hard' career dedicated to 'truthful' journalism. So, in actuality, a man blinded by his predjudices, and this man was the one that was currently the Daily Prophet's columnist on Harry Potter. Yes, they had a column dedicated to him.

And this column was avidly read by one Percy Pontifus, the current Minister of Magic. Percy had achieved his goal of breaking free from his 'family restraints' and had gotten into the position of Minister of Magic. Though, now-a-days, no one listened to the ministry, ever since it had betrayed their trust and abused their power, no one took it seriously. Percy was thoroughly 'perturbed' as he said to anyone who would listen. Which was also not very many. Harry had given the ministry such a horrible reputation, of course his life had been ruined in the process, that to work there was a joke.

Thus as Percy (formerly-known-as-a Weasley) Pontifus, looked over the latest intelligence reports on the suspected whereabouts of Harry Potter, he joyfully reminisced in the back of his mind about the plan that was soon to be put into effect. Maybe, I should say not so much in the back of his head as he was soon muttering about them. 

"Ah, yes, yes that would be swell, seeing him so so so humiliated! Why, no one would have to know it was us…but then god damn it he had to disappear. We would have, yes, we would have captured…he he he… we would have taken his girl friend… oh yes he would be rather upset…no, distraught, no, EXASPERATED!!!! MWU-HA-HA-HA-cough-cough"

His senseless ramblings ended as his assistant, Weatherby, walked into the room an eyebrow raised and his wand out. 

"Are you alright minister?"

"Perfectly fine my boy, perfectly fine."

While Harry Potter might be crazy, we know someone else is.

End of Interlude

*********************************************************

            Harry Potter soon enough found himself standing at the door, his hand paused in mid – air stretched out. Reaching for the handle, wishing, wanting, warranting, another thought for the future. Harry wanted to go and yet at the same time felt the necessity of staying, of being here. He felt the future calling him, but at the same time the past did not want to let him move on. He felt the voices of the past saying that he couldn't leave them. At the same time possibility was telling him he could fix it all. He could change what the past wanted him to remember. Convincing himself this, he quickly yanked open the door and stepped over the threshold into the light. The cloudy and rainy day seemed as bright as high noon in the old west to the eyes of Harry. He turned around and glanced back inside but couldn't see a thing inside his pitch black apartment. 

"Funny," he muttered as he started down the road to the train station. "I never had problems seeing in there before." 

**************Several Hours later******************************

Albus Dumbledore sat in his high backed chair rocking contemplatively back and forth. His hands were bridged in front of his nose as he stared down at his desk. His half moon spectacles were resting low on his nose, allowing him to lean back even further while still examining the object on the desk. His chair creaked back and forth, as he waited. He glanced over at the wizarding clock where there were actually very few names considering he was Headmaster of Hogwarts. However, one stood hand out from the rest as Dumbledore had charmed it to glow during the war. The hand was currently on Traveling as the target of the spell was making his way to Hogwarts by slow means. He would have been able to get their much faster but it would have brought the Ministry down on top of his head. Dumbledore glanced down at a letter he had received from one very disgusted owl. The owl had quickly glanced around the room, before bursting out through the window. Or, at least it had tried to. It had forgotten one little detail, Dumbledore had to open the window in order for it to get out. So, instead, it had fallen onto some of the gadgets that occupied so much space in Dumbledore's office. The silver contraption had seemed to sneeze and then had twitched throwing the unconscious owl into a pot of tea on the far side of the room.  The owl was revived from it's self imposed unconsciousness but the heat soaking into it's tail feathers and had burst into the air whereupon Dumbledore waved to window open and the owl had left extremely traumatized.

Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,

I am currently writing this letter to you as I have recently come across some intel that one Harry Potter has been using dark magic. We, the ministry _unanimously (here Dumbledore had snorted) decided that Harry Potter deserves a life times imprisonment in Azkaban. His blatant disregard for the Ministry has proven that he is not of the trustworthy sort and deserves to be put in his place. We demand any  information that you have on the location and activities of the aforementioned dark wizard. Thank you for your time,_

Percival Imberic Maruval Pontifus 

Minister Of Magic

In return, Dumbledore had sent off two letters, one was the shortest he had ever written and consisted merely of:

Go teach your mother, no wait, your dead grandmother to milk ducks.

The other was much more lengthy discussing a course of action for the target of one Percival I.M. Pontifus. They had decided that it would be best for him to just disappear for a while. In the meanwhile, Dumbledore would do his best to reform the Government.  Dumbldore was pulled from his musings by an insistent banging on the door which soon opened under the onslaught. Harry Potter burst into the room, mid rant.

            "Was it really necessary to make me take muggle transportation, oh of course it was, no I cant take a broom, as the Ministry is definitely tracking all _20_ of my brooms! No way that I could have taken a portkey, NO I had to take a train, a train that was late on getting to the station BY SEVERAL HOURS! And had to stop midcourse to let a BUNCH OF DUCKS EATING COOKIES pass over the tracks….." Here Harry broke off as Dumbledore let out a snort. "What?"

            "Oh, it is just that I sent a letter to our dear friend the minister, about ducks just the other day…"

            "oh…anyways times a wasting, lets get this show on the road."

            "Right, here is the letter you should present to myself in the past. I made sure it was an exact copy to the one I received. You will be taking a special portkey. However, in order to get back, I did a bit of research, you should be able to use your powers, but you will have to figure it out." Dumbledore quickly said. He picked up an old musty shoe that looked like someone had pulled it from the bottom of the lake with a giant fishing hook. He tossed it over to Harry and said " Now without much preamble, Good luck."

            As Harry caught the shoe, a unwanted familiar tug sprang into his navel. However, this time a giant flash of purple light blinded Harry as his feet left the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Ok sorry this took me so long, I have had a horrendous month as far as schoolwork goes. I have been receiving a lot of work from my AP classes (for you non Americans, AP means college level courses in high school) and this has been preventing me from updating recently. I know that I promised I would have a new chapter up by the 15 but seeing as my _first_ chapter is so far off schedule I am not going to promise any new chapters until I revise all my previous ones. I will try to revise as quickly as possible but it is being almost completely rewritten except for the story line. 


	2. Warning Author's Note

Warning, chapters after this page have not been revised!!! Expect the next chapter as of  10 – 20 days from October 21.


	3. He meets the students

Harry Potter The Mage (Also Member of the Order of the Pheonix)  
Please R/R  
After Hogwarts  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
**...** means thought  
'parseltongue'-not this chapter  
"speech"  
My definition of Mage is a very powerful elemental wizard who can do wandless magic.  
Probably going to be in the Pg range for now maybe Pg13 later.  
Sorry if it starts off boring but still developing the story. I need reviews saying what people liked and don't like (yes even flames, but make them constructive criticism)  
So plz R\R.  
Oh, and When Harry became the Pheonix he got this red tattoo on his arm, just to clarify.  
All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling (I think, not quite sure how this movie rights thing works). However, any characters you don't recognize from the books are mine. I am not making money for this though I wish I was. J  
  
  
Please review with any ideas that you have for story. Yes that last one was a little short will make this one longer.  
  
  
As Harry sat by the warm fire, he thought back to when he had fought Voldemort outside this very school in the future in his 7th year. He had first found out about his mage abilities in that battle when Voldemort had gotten his wand from him. He remembered laying there on the ground with Voldemort towering over him, about to say the cruciatus curse, when for what seemed like no reason, he had lifted up his hand, pointed it at Voldemort and said "Dicos Matan Orcus Doy" he had learned the curse from Dumbledore earlier that day, it wiped all magical abilities and all traces of magic from a person. This had killed Voldemort unexpectedly because apparently, all that kept Voldemort alive was magic, he had sunk so low that he had almost become Dark Magic in a human form. Voldemort had let out a scream and then seemed to burn up from the inside, collapsing in a heap of ashes. His Deatheaters had writhed on the ground in pain, allowing the Aurors to stun them all and put them in a prison on the bottom of the deepest sea, where no one had escaped from yet, however it had been found out by a spy that Draco Malfoy had intended to free them and take the place of the Dark Lord. However his plan had been interrupted by a duel with Harry where he was severely injured and disappeared for 2 years. They had won the war at great cost to both sides. Nearly half of the Hogwarts population had been wiped out. Harry did not like to think about how Their spy had learned that Malfoy was back and had a new plan to go back in time to support Voldemort in the past. Their also was a rumor that he was going to take Voldemort's place and aim to take out Harry's parents in the past causing Harry to never have been born. Harry, obviously couldn't let that happen. So he and Dumbledore had made up their plan to go back in the past, and save mankind. Now that brought him back to the present, and he stirred out of his trance, seeing that it had gotten dark out, thought **it must be time for dinner, I will go see if I can get food in the great hall.**  
All the teachers were standing there in the hall before Harry arrived (they were required to be there 1 1\2 weeks ahead of time. Dumbledore was standing at the head of the Table telling them that they had someone to be the DADA teacher who would also be the head of Gryffindor and his name was Harry Knight. Just then Harry walked in the door. All the other teachers turned to look at him and Dumbledore said "ah, yes here is the fine young man himself." Harry said "Hi, everyone, headmaster" nodding his head at the Headmaster. Harry looked around seeing all the teachers. There was Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and several other teachers who Dumbledore then introduced. There was Professor Abott who taught potions and was the head of the Slytherins, there was Professor Dame of the Divination Tower, and some other teachers who I will not introduce right now. The ghosts were also there in the room. Harry sat down in one of the only seats left, next to professor Dame. They ate their meal in what seemed like near silence because the hall seemed so small without all the students. There were several there who wished that the students were already there. The dinner was uneventful until the end. When Profesor Dame seized up and started to speak in a very low but loud voice.  
  
Three dead, but yet to die  
future ever present.  
Lord of darkness   
King of Light  
Battle of forces  
Victor nameless shall shake this earth  
Doom of the opal dragon, shall possess the foe  
Friendly Foe  
Serpents and Birds   
Birds and serpents  
The head comes behind the head  
Mysteries to be known  
Three dead, but yet to die  
And with that she crashed to the floor  
  
All the teachers were staring at the professor when Harry bent over picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and McGonagoll stared after them aand then took off at a run to see after Professor Dame. When they opened the door they saw Harry staring at something on his arm, when the door opened he jerked up and pulled his sleeve down. Dumbledore went up and asked Harry " What do you think has happened, this is the first time that she has done something like this?" Harry merely looked at him with a peculiar expression on his face. He then said "it was a prediction" and walked out of the room. Dumbledore stared after him until Mcgonagall asked him what they should do about Professor Dame. Dumbledore said "We will leave her here for Madam Pomfrey, come with me to the Library, we are going to do a little research on our Mr. Knight and the prediction. With that they walked out of the room.  
(1 week later, September 1st)  
Harry Potter\Knight watch out of the window as the carriages pulled up to the castle. He saw people getting out of them and he decided that it was time to go to the Great Hall. As he walked to the Hall he noticed Peeves waiting with a bunch of Water Balloons above the door. Harry shouted out "Peeves if you drop those you might find something unpleasant happening to you." Peeves looked at Harry and chucked every single water balloon at him.  
---  
As James Potter stepped out of the carriage and up to the castle he felt someone grab on to the back of his cloak. James snapped around ready to put a hex on Malfoy (not Draco his father, I will refer to Draco as Lord of Darkness) or Snape but saw no one there. He looked around and saw off by the door a group of Slytherins that included Malfoy and Snape, laughing. He flicked them off, and stepped inside with Remus and Sirius by his side. The scene he saw before him astounded his eyes. He saw a man wrapped in a black hooded cloak standing in the hallway yelling something at peeves. Peeves then did something that from the look of the man he knew would result in trouble. He chucked a string of water balloons at him, while chanting "Knight is not very bright, knight is not very bright..." The man then took out his wand muttered an incantation which made the water balloons shoot back at Peeves. They kept bouncing off of his head but never breaking. Peeves then zoomed down the corridor with the water balloons bouncing against him. The people started clapping for the man but they then looked around and noticed that he had gone. However standing there instead was Professor Mcgonagall. Sirius muttered to Remus and James "Lets go we don't want to get in any trouble, before the term starts, we want to save the detentions for something worthwhile like pranks." With that they started off, into the hall. When they got there and sat down at the Gryffindor table, they looked around seeing further down the table several familiar faces, Peter Petigrew (Author spits), Lily Evans, Jackie Macataw (Made up character, Lily's best friend.), and several other students that they waved or made faces at. The sorting started fairly quickly for once, and was soon over. Dumbledore then stood up and waited for silence.  
----------  
Harry looked up as Dumbledore called for silence. He looked around for a moment and then said " Before we start the feast, I have several announcements. 1st as usual the Forbidden Forest is exactly as it sounds Forbidden. Plz do not try to get into the forest as it will, either result in anything from a detention to your death." He said in all seriousness. "also due to current events with Voldemort (Most of the Hall flinches) there has been installed a curfew. Everyone please report back to your common room by 10:00." There were several groans through out the hall, loudest from the section of Gryffindor table that his father was sitting at. " On a happier tone, I am pleased to present several new teachers..."  
--------  
James looked up at this because he wanted to hear who the new teacher that had humiliated Peeves was. "... we have a new divination teacher, I am pleased to present Professor Dame." There was a spattering of applause. Mainly those few that believed in divination were the ones clapping. " I am also sad to say that our old Divination teacher Professor Cartis has decided to retire. However I am pleased to say that we have a wonderful replacement Professor Knight."  
Almost no one clapped because everyone was sad to see Professor Cartis go, as he was nearly everyone's favorite teacher. As James watch the man just looked at the plate before him as if this was normal with a slight smile on his face. James then came back to the conversation going on at his table. They were all talking about Cartis and how they hoped the new teacher would live up to the old mans standard. He gave a knowing look at Sirius who gave the same look back. They both felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise up, so they turned around to see the man staring straight at them, he seemed to be giving them a look that said I am warning you do not mess with me. They both looked away very quickly and said to each other "we definitely have to pull one on him." at the exact same time.  
----------  
Harry was looking at his father talking to a much younger Siruis Black than the one he knew. He knew exactly what they were talking about. He had not only heard from the other teachers what type of greeting they gave their new teachers, but he also knew that they were worse than the weasley twins. As the feast ended, he walked back to his room thinking about ways that he could turn their pranks against them. He went to bed that night with a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a fine day indeed.   
He woke up the next morning and walked down to the Great Hall. When he walked through the doors, he saw all the girls turn their heads and stare at him. He walked up to the staff table saying hello to various people. He sat down next to Dumbledore and said " I was wondering what I am allowed to teach my students. Dumbledore turned to him and said " Nothing too deep or advanced for the younger kids but for the 6th and 7th years anything that you want except the unforgivables and Dark Magic. Harry then spoke saying "May I teach them about the Order of the Pheonix?" Dumbledore turned sharply to him and said "what?!?! Do you know what you are talking about?" "Yes" "No, you may not, however teach them the history of the magical creature but NOT the order!" "Yes headmaster" Harry said as he walked out of the room to plan his lesson with a cold laugh.  
------  
The 6th yr students, walked into the class with a feeling of foreboding. They had been told by others that the new teacher seemed to be strange and different. It was said though that he was brilliant in the Dark Arts Defense. When they got to the room the door was open but the teacher was not there, so they all sat down and talked quietly between themselves. James and Sirius were talking about the prank that they were going to pull. "I'm telling you James it has to be the seat glue. If we do the kick me sign no one is going to kick him, he is a teacher." "Sirius, that's the point, it won't get us a detention because he won't notice until later." "Ok, here is what we do, I will do the glue, you do the sign, we will see who's turns out better." "Fine" Just then Harry walked through the door. They sat up straight and everyone stopped talking. "Wow, that was fast, in my school days it took a lot more than that to quiet us down. Me and my friend Ron...never mind." He reached the front of the room where his desk was and sat down. Sirius turned and grinned at James, because he had just performed the spell, seconds before the Professor had sat down. James just looked stubbornly back. "Ok, my name is Harry Knight and I expect you to call me Harry, we will be learning about dark and light creatures the first semester, and dark spells the second. Who can tell me what the animal symbol of the Light forces is." Lily Evans raised her hand **show off** thought James. "Yes Ms...." "Evans, sir, the symbol of the Light forces is the Pheonix, which has very powerful magic that it can perform. In ancient Light magic the symbol was the Opalite Dragon." She said. "That is correct Ms. Evans. However, the Opalite Dragon will one day, again be the symbol of light magic, as there is a prediction that is believed to be about Voldemort and this is it".   
Three dead, but yet to die  
future ever present.  
Lord of darkness   
King of Light  
Battle of forces  
Victor nameless shall shake this earth  
Doom of the opal dragon, shall possess the loser  
Friendly Foe  
Serpents and Birds   
Birds and serpents  
The head comes behind the head  
Mysteries to be known  
Three dead, but yet to die  
  
Magically wrote itself on the board, when Harry waved his hand. "This was predicted by our own Professor Dame. Now, I want you to read the section in your book on the pheonix. There is no homework and I don't expect there top be all that much this year however, we will be studying a lot this year so you may want to do some independent studying or come see me and would Mr. Black please come up here." James grinned at the look on Sirius' face as he walked up to the desk. Harry gave Sirius a note and he walked back to his desk next to James and sat down. He said "He just gave me the note and told me to come sit back down. Here lets read it." At this they opened the note. On the front side of the paper there was a small note saying Expect revenge, and an arrow pointing down. James and Sirius looked sown to see themselves floating near the ceiling with all the rest of the class room, staring at them with the slytherin side, holding their sides from laughing. They looked down to the front desk to see Harry pointing a wand at them, with a broad grin on his face. He then stood up, and said "James and Sirius, are you having a tall problem." Sirius then muttered out of the side of his mouth " He should be glued to that chair, I know that I performed the spell right." Harry left them up there until the end of class when the bell rang. When he let them down, he said to them "please come into my office"  
  
----------  
Harry walked back into his office and waited for them to come into the room. When they had entered Harry said "that wasn't a bad prank, but my friends and I have come up with a way to counter the spell, so it has no affect on us. Maybe you should come up with something similar yourselves as you may have a problem with it right now." He gestured to their seats and they tried to get up but could not, so did you guys like my first class?"   
James and Sirius glanced at each other before answering. "Yes, we did but we want you to tell us a little more about yourself. Like who was this friend of your's Ron Somebody..." At this Harry went deathly quiet 


	4. Back to the future in order to save the ...

Harry Potter The Mage (Also Member of the Order of the Pheonix)  
Please R/R  
After Hogwarts  
  
3  
  
  
  
  
  
**...** means thought  
'parseltongue'-not this chapter  
"speech"  
My definition of Mage is a very powerful elemental wizard who can do wandless magic.  
Probably going to be in the Pg range for now maybe Pg13 later.  
Sorry if it starts off boring but still developing the story. I need reviews saying what people liked and don't like (yes even flames, but make them constructive criticism)  
So plz R\R.  
Oh, and When Harry became the Pheonix he got this red tattoo on his arm, just to clarify.  
All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling (I think, not quite sure how this movie rights thing works). However, any characters you don't recognize from the books are mine. I am not making money for this though I wish I was. J  
  
  
Please review with any ideas that you have for story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter thought back to those days spent with Ron. He thought of the times that they had argued, Ron's jealousy, being the mediator between Ron and Hermione, fighting Voldemort in his fifth year with his best friends watching on, (again ask for a prequel, and a prequel you will get (r\r)) fighting Voldemort with Ron by his side in their sixth year, and then from there the times got worse, people started to go to the Dark Side, you never knew who you could trust, even the most unlikely of people turned traitor, even...Ron. ( sorry ron fans had to make some one dark and he seemed the right one, he is always jealous and Voldemort could have used that to turn him. :-[ ). He had dissapeared over their seventh year christmas break, and had turned up only in the final battle on the side of the Death Eaters, then Neville Longbottom killed him with an overzealous expeliarmus spell. Harry had watched as Ron fell to the ground, his death eater hood only partially apon his head, locks of red hair falling form beneath it, he fell to the ground with a stunned look on his face. That scene would always haunt his dreams and nightmares, Harry had then thrown himself at Voldemort as the Dark Lord laughed his cold diabolical laugh. Harry had gone through ranks of death eaters as if they were flies. He reached the inner circle of the Dark Lord, when a Death Eater had launched himself at Harry intercepting the killing spell on the way, a flash of green light and Harry looked down to see Oliver Wood laying there dead on the ground, redeeming his acts of murder by saving the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had then been knocked down by a Cruciatus curse from the dark lord and when the spell was lifted harry looked up to see Voldemort towering over him with his wand aimed at him.  
  
(James Perspective)  
  
James and Sirius sat there waiting for the Harry's answer for several minutes, looking at the pale and sad face of the Professor, until James cleared his throat, "um, professor...professor" "professor" he said louder, "what, oh sorry, I was just remembering thing about my friend, Ron, he died several years ago." He said with a sad look on his face. "oh, we are sorry for asking sir." "no, no sometimes it is best to remember the dead. Otherwise they shall die from our memories, and our love for them shall be lost. I will show you what happens to spirits who are forgotten next lesson. You, may go." James and Sirius looked at each other and walked out the door. As, they walked out the door, Sirius said "No, what he reminds me somewhat of you when he went into that mood." They had reached the door to the Great Hall for lunch, and they walked in. They looked up at the teachers table, and surprised to see Harry already there. "How did he get down here before us, we know almost all the shortcuts and we take them?" "I don't know" said James. They were going up to the head table to ask Harry when Dumbledore stood up and said " Would everyone please sit down, I have a very sad announcement to make. Our Professor Abbot has passed away, he was murdered by Voldemort just last night in the Village pub." At this Harry sat straight up and a whisper seemed to wave its way across the room. "Potions class is canceled until further notice. I hope that everyone keeps the professor in their hearts as he was a brave and noble man." James and Sirius looked at each other in amazement and shock, Death eaters here in the village?!?!?! seemed to be what the look on their faces seemed to say. "How did they get that close without anyone knowing, I hope that they are not planning on attacking" said James. "I don't think that they will, I mean we have professor Dumbledore here and all." Added Sirius.  
Harry \ Dumbledore's Perspective  
  
  
  
At the head table Harry sat quietly, looking at all the other professors asking for more information. "Why are they here, Albus" "how did it happen" " what are we going to do" so on and so on they went with Dumbledore repeatedly saying "I don't have any information to give you. So stop badgering me" Harry decided that it was time he stopped this. " Professor, I know of someone who could take over for Potions, he is very skilled at it." This quieted everyone else down somewhat. "I would have to leave for a few days to do talk to him but I could be back by Sunday so the only classes missed would be this afternoons." He continued. Dumbledore turned and gave him a mix of a quizical and thankful stare. Seeing that Harry's blank face wasn't going to give any information, he said alright "You may go fetch this man." "Actual now that I think about it I could do it with just a letter. Could you come with me to send it. I would like to talk to you about something." "ahh, yes, I will come."   
They walked out of the hall together and up to the owlry, as they walked Harry looked around to see if anyone was around. He saw that they were in an empty hall, so Harry stopped. The headmaster stopped alongside him, and gave him a questioning look. Harry took one last look around and said " Headmaster, I have reason to believe that the Death Eaters that attacked Professor Dame are after James Potter and Lily Evans. I think that the Professor found them out and they decided to kill her so they wouldn't have to worry about her leaking information if their memory charm didn't work. I have seen this before and I know perfectly well that nearly every single Death Eater could kill someone in their sleep without even thinking about it."   
Dumbledore gave Harry his classic piercing glance, when he saw that this would not get Harry to tell him how he knew this he commented "Well then Harry, we will have to do something about that. I think that I will hire security to look after them until the time has passed."   
Harry looked up at this and said " Professor the man I was going to send the letter too, would also be able to keep watch over them while they were on the school grounds, he and I...no wait, I know of one other person that we would need for the job. They both have considerable experience with Defense against the Dark Arts and the three of us could take turn using... various methods look after them. They are also not employed by the ministry as I know about your dislike for Ministry goons. I share your opinion about them and I know that Ministry people would report what they see to their supervisors. However I would need to leave for several days in order to fetch them."  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a second before saying "Very well you have my permission to retrieve these people. Go now so we do not need to miss any more classes than necessary." Harry then turned and ran off down the corridor until Dumble dore could no longer see him. Dumbledore went and stood by a nearby window to collect his thoughts about Harry Potter\Knight. He stood there for a few minutes and was one of two people to see a silver vortex form outside and a golden Pheonix to shoot up into it.  
  
  
  
  
Review Please Review  
  
  
(I know that I said in the first chapter that Dumbledore didn't tell Harry how to get back to the present, but I will explain in the next chapter.  
  
Sorry that this was so short. I have exams right now but I decided to post this. I am halfway through this chapter. I should be done by Saturday.   
  
Please Review because I need to know what people have liked so far, and what people haven't liked.  
  
Thank you to the following people for their reviews and their help.  
  
Kat Morning- thank you for your long review. I will try to change how I change perspective changes :)  
  
Angel eyes- Im glad you think it was good  
  
Calistal- What do you mean about names?? Im glad you liked it though  
  
Crazy Wish- yes she did  
  
I will try to incorporate any good ideas given to me.  
  
  
  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I will put out chapters! Do review if you want faster writing!!! :-) 


	5. Harry Goes To the Past at a very importa...

Harry Potter The Mage (Order of the Pheonix)  
Chapter 4  
  
If you want me to update you either review and leave your email address or send me a email at ra878@yahoo.com  
  
Please review; sorry that not o much happens this chapter, but it will not be boring next chpater. Trust me. Review :) Review  
  
  
  
Present Harry's view  
  
  
Harry once again found himself flying through the air, but instead of being dark and a hint of a storm in the air it was a pure hurricane. Harry looked up and was able to make out a still slightly damaged building, the damage left over from the war with Voldemort. Harry flew down to Dumbledore's office window, which was magicked to allow birds to fly through, and went through. Harry looked around and seeing that neither the headmaster nor anyone else was around, he flew over to Fawkes old perch, which curiously was empty. Harry sat there for around an hour after he realized that they were probably still in dinner. Harry had fallen asleep on the perch when Dumbledore walked into the room talking to none other than Percy Weasly, who was now the Minister of Magic. Percy saw Harry or rather the golden pheonix on the perch and asked "I thought your bird was missing Dumbledore, what is this?" Dumbledore looked over at Harry with recognition in his eyes and said "Ah, yes, this is my dear brothers bird and is visiting me while his master is away on business. Now back to the disappearence of Mr. Potter. I assure you that I will help you look for him in any way that I deem possible." Harry perked up at this. Percy thinking that Dumbledore didn't know anything about it said "Oh, well headmaster owl me if you hear anything, please." "yes minister I will. Thank you for stopping by." At this Percy walked out the dorr and both Harry and Dumbledore sat there until they heard the Gargoyle move back into place. "Well, Harry, you certainly have them all worried sick about you, it is a good thing that I have time to prepare to deal with Siri..."   
Dumbledore stopped talking as a giant black dog bounded through the door into the room. There was a pop and a vicious looking man was standing there towering over Dumbledore, who was sitting patiently in his chair. "WHERE IS HE DUMBLEDORE??? I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW." Dumbledore just looked up and said to the man "Sirius calm down, he is perfectly fine." Dumbledore was looking over the black haired man's shoulder. Sirius snapped around and jumped. He was one of the few people who knew Harry's transformation animal. He then started shouting at Harry " you run off, not even leaving a note mind you, leaving Ginny, Hermione, and I, along with the rest of the wizarding world wondering what has happened to you." There was a pop and Harry was standing there saying "Nice to see you to Sirius. As a matter of fact I was looking for you because I am going back and I need you and Hermione to come back with me."  
Sirius was looking at Harry with a curious expression on his face, "Back??? Back where???" Dumbledore decided that he should answer that so he said " Sirius back when you were in school, do you remember a certain Professor Harry Knight?" Sirius looked over at Dumbledore blankly and said "Yes I do, he was an ... interesting man." Dumbledore chuckled and said "Well, then you just answered your own question. He went back in time to do what he had to do, because other wise he would be changing the past by not changing it at all, if you catch my meaning."  
Sirius looking confused said "Ok, so you want me to go back into the past and teach or something like that?? Don't you think that they might notice some rather obvious similarities between me and myself???"  
Harry looked up and said "Two things first I have a spell that I know of that will change your looks and it won't wear off like the Polyjuice potion does. I need you to come back with me to the past and help guard my parents. I don't need an answer right now but I will when I get back, I shouldn't be more than a day or so. During that time you can help Dumbledore set up another timeportkey. We will need to get back in time but I know of a way that we can come back without. Otherwise obviously I wouldn't be here right now. Now, I am going to go get the person and I need your answer when I get back."   
Harry transformed and flew out the window. Harry looked back as he flew to see Sirius standing by the window watching with a thoughtful expression on his face.   
Harry flew for several hours to a place that was quite familiar, a place that he had always considered a home away from Hogwarts, the Burrow. Harry flew down and landed in the field behind the garden and transformed into human again. As, Harry walked up to the house he heard a shout from inside "It's Harry he here!!!!!" that sounded suspiciously like Ginny. As Harry walked up to the door and was about to knock the door swung open and he was yanked inside and mobbed by the Weasley's who now included Percy and Penelope's children along with Bill and a witch named Malisa's children, and Hermione, who was staying there ever since they had graduated. Harry was finally let up after being hugged many many times was let up and he said "it's nice to see all of you too, usually when I come I am not mobbed before I even open the door, that is something that is supposed to happen after I come in, not on the doorstep. "There was a shout of "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry you were in the paper two days ago." Harry said "Really now, could I please see it. One of Percy's kids handed up a paper. On the Front page was;  
  
  
  
Harry Potter Missing  
  
  
Harry Potter has mysteriously vanished writes one Peter Skiter. Harry Potter has gone missing, on the two year aniversary of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's down fall. It is rumored that he is either in St. Mungo's Hospital after being attacked by Neo-Death Eaters or has been killed by the Neo-Death Eaters that are still at large. Harry Potter's house in London, England was found empty and ransacked on August 25, 2010. When this reporter went to interview him, there were no sign's of struggle but his possesions were strewn all over the house, as if someone had been looking for something. However, when I this reporter went to St. Mungoe's to see if he was there I was stopped from entering and the Hospital Officials refused to comment. However, Vincent Crabbe who works for Draco Malfoy in Knockturn Alley had this to say. "Potter has always been a big target for Death Eaters. He has only been able to get away before because he was lucky..."  
This reporter hopes that Mr. Potter would please come back so that his adoring fans no longer have to suffer not fawning over him.  
  
  
"That Skiter Family they always have it in for someone don't they. It must be a crusade of theirs to start as many unfounded rumors as they can, First that Riter now this Peter." Harry said laughing.  
"Now, now, now it is not so funny for us when you dissapear for a few month's, you didn't leave a note or anything about where you were going and all that" said Molly.   
"Now, Mrs. Weasley, I was away on buisness that I can not discuaa here, I am sorry to have all of you so scared and I am glad that you cared enough to worry, but however I am still on this buisness, and not only do I need you to not tell anyone that I was here but I also need to talk to Hernione. So now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to her." All of the Weasley's left, leaving Hermione with him, they went out into the Garden to talk. "Hermione, I need to ask a favor of you. I have been back in the past and I need you to come with me. I am teaching at Hogwarts, and I have found out that the Death Eater's are trying to kill my parents back then. They are led by Draco Malfoy who also went back in time. I think that we need a teacher and one other person to come back with me to guard them. I have already talked to Sirius and I would like you to come back as well. You could tell the Weasley's that you are going to come with me on a trip, how ever I can't have you tell them any more than that, I also need your answer now." Harry looked at Hermione with a pleading look on his face, while he waited for her to think over what he had just said. "Harry,...I don't knoe, what if we do something to change the past,...I mean" Harry cut her off and said "Hermione anything we do has already been done, so it won't change anything. All's we have to do is make sure that nothing happens so that they don't find out who we are. Everything will be fine." Hermione looked undecided for a moment and then said " Fine, I will come with you to make sure that you don't mess up. I will go pack, you explain it to the Weasley's." Later that day Harry was flying back to Hogwarts with Hermione holding on to his tail. When they got to Hogwarts Harry dropped Hermione into the window and then flew in himself. Standing there waiting were Sirius and Dumbledore. " Took you long enough" growled Sirius. "You like to greet people that way don't you Sirius, it's nice to see you again to." Said Hermione. "Ok, is it ready?" asked Harry, Sirius nodded. "Ok lets go then" Harry said reaching out for the old newspaper sitting on the desk. "Hold on a sec. While you are there, could you see if you can find Fawkes? He seemed to fly back in time with you somehow." Asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head and touched the newspaper and held it out for Hermione and Sirius, who Harry knew would agree even before Harry had asked him the day before. They took and Dumbledore muttered something and blackness enveloped him once again.   
  
  
When Harry opened his eyes. He realized that he hadn't fallen unconscious this time. Harry looked around to see that Hermione and Sirius were all right and he saw them on the Ground. Harry walked over and offered his hand to Hermione and helped her up, she said thank you and looked around. He then helped Sirius up and said "Well we better get moving. The sooner we get out of the cold the better." Sirius agreed and looked over at Hermione who was staring at something over Harry's sholder. Harry turned around and saw something that made him stop cold. People in black hooded cloaks were swarming up the lawn towards Hogwarts. Hogwarts was under attack by Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
  
Cliffie, he he he. If you want me to update you when the next chapter comes out just put it in your review and give me your Email address or just Email me.  
  
  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review  
  
  
  
Next Time: the battle of Hogwarts, more stuff on the war in the future  
  
Update time: later today or tommorow 


	6. The Battle The battle scene doesnt last ...

Harry Potter The Mage (Order of the Pheonix)  
5  
  
  
Thank you reviewers-   
CiCi- Yes that was a cliffie, don't worry I wont do Toooo many of those. LoL maybe all the rest of the chapters will be too.  
  
Silverwolf-thanks I will  
  
Jcorrington- thanks you reviewed not long before I posted so you `got lucky.  
  
A-man- thanx and yes I will whenever I post  
Sorry A-man but I updated you too soon.  
  
Once again review and leave your address and I will update you.  
I usually get through a chapter and a half in a day so.  
  
Read and Review Read and Review Read and Review Read and Review   
  
...Sirius agreed and looked over at Hermione who was staring at something over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and saw something that made him stop cold. People in black hooded cloaks were swarming up the lawn towards Hogwarts. Hogwarts was under attack by Death Eaters.  
  
  
As Harry Potter ran towards Hogwarts, he thought to himself *Man, why did I have to leave when I did. Hopefully I am not to late.* Harry somehow without realiseing it was suddenly at the doors of Hogwarts after just a second ago being on top of the Hill overlooking it. Before him was the swarm of black, the Death Eaters. Harry yelled out at the top of his lungs, echoing strangely "Stop, you will come no further. Malfoy, Voldemort, leave us now or you shall pay dearly. With the loss of what few things you have." A cold sneering voice boomed out from the back of the crowd, easily recognizable as Voldemort's said "Who do you think you are, to challenge us, the two dark lords, more powerful than ever." Harry shouted back "It matters not who I am, but who you think I am, I am not." At that moment, the front doors of Hogwarts creaked open, revealing Dumbledore, along with the teachers and the Upper class students. Harry glanced back and Draco Malfoy seeing an opportunity, seized it. A green flash of light shot out of Malfoy's wand. Harry snapped around, just in time to see the spell, travelling towards him.  
  
--------  
Dumbledore's Perspective  
  
As Dumbledore slowly pulled open the door to face off once again with Voldemort, he heard shouting outside. McGonagall who was right beside him, looked at him questioning "who is the other voice yelling at Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked at her and said "It looks like our dear Defense teacher has arrived just in time. We may have some hope yet." When the doors were fully open, Dumbledore looked out to see a man near the front of the pack raise his wand, perform the killing curse, and shout "Take that Pheonix" Dumbledore gave a start at this. The Pheonix wasn't even here, he was off on a mission in Australia. Dumbledore again gave a start as Harry put up his wand faster than the curse was travelling and shouted out an incantation. "mors ad magicus" a black swirling vortex came out of his wand, sucking the spell right into it. A gasp went through the Death Eaters and the staff. There was *no* way to block the killing spell. Everyone knew that, but this man had just done it. Dumbledore looked at Harry with interest to see what he would do as this was clearly a very powerful wizard. Harry once again boomed out "Leave us, or you shall all perish"   
The Death Eaters just stood there, and then charged at Harry, the staff and students behind Harry started to fire stupying spells, and disarming spells, off at the black mass before him. Harry stood there for a second but then lifted his wand above his head, and started chanting "Dicos Ostan Narcus Choy, Dicos Ostan Narcus Choy, Dicos Ostan Narcus Choy,..." he stood there for several seconds chanting while a bright red and white light came out from the tip of his wand.Still standing there on the steps of Hogwarts, he shouted the incantaion one last time, a blinding light bright as day flashed over the lawns and through the castle, leaving staff, students, Sirius, and Hermione alone on the grass, no sign of the death eaters or Harry. The staff looked around wildly to see where the death eaters had gone. When they spotted Sirius and Hermione they rushed over surrounding them, thinking that they might be stray Death Eaters. They had their wands on them, Sirius and Hermione standing there calmly. Sirius then said "I believe that you all are wondering who we are. We are friends of Harry's, we have come for the teaching job and a special job that Dumbledore and Harry have set up for us."   
The teachers looked over at Dumbledore who was looking at the two visitors curiously. Dumbledore said to them "Yes, I did set this up, with Harry. Speaking of Mr. Knight, where in the world has he got to?" Sirius said to Dumbledore "Sir, I believe that Harry has transported the Death Eaters to another more sparsely populated place. He is going to battle with them and he should be back any minute now knowing him." Sure, enough while they had been questioning the two, Harry had walked up the Lawn behind them, he had been walking around putting the few wounded on stretchers. Harry walked up to the group and surprised all the teachers saying "Well, that's takin care of whats next. I believe that we should get these wounded up to the Hospital Wing. Luckily none of ours died." A grin crept over his slightly wounded face. "However, I can not say the same about the bloody death eaters."   
At this Harry walked inside the stretchers folowing him like a train. Dumbledore looked around at the staff and students staring at him. He cleared his throat and said "Well, yes I believe that that man in, uuuh, for lack of a better word, interesting." Lets go inside and get cleaned up. As I believe that Mr. Knight has already taken care of everyone else." They walked in to the hall, most everyone but Dumbledore went off to the infirmary. Dumbledore walked down the hall, his head filled with thoughts, thoughts about the Order of the Pheonix, thoughts about Harry Knight, who carried himself far differently than someone who was just a DaDa teacher. *No, Harry Knight is not who he seems to be. There is something different about him*  
Dumbledore walked down to Harry's office and knocked. There was no answer, Dumbledore walked into a room with a blazing fire in the fireplace, and there were a few pictures on the wall of different animals. There was one picture that caught Dumbledore's eye. It was of a stag, with a wolf, a dog by its sides, and a rat sitting on one of the antlers. Dumbledore looked around the room and saw Harry asleep in his chair by his desk. However sitting by the fire gazing into it and talking quietly were the two people that Harry had brought back with him. They were talking quietly and Dumbledore could just hear them. "...I'm telling you Sirius, he takes on himself because he blames himself for Ron going over to the dark side. It's just like back in 5th and 6th yr. He wouldn't stop talking about how Cederic Diggory dying was his fault. He wouldn't stop no matter what we told him, she had him on suicide watch all that year remember?" That was a horrible year. Voldemort just wouldn't leave harry alo..." Sirius stopped talking, finally seeing Dumbledore in the room, he paused glancing over at Harry, he growled out "How, much did you hear headmaster? I need to know, it is important." Dumbledore looked at the man, Sirius, and said "well I heard something about Voldemort not leaving Harry alone and someone called Ron going over to the Dark Side and something about suicide watch and Cederic Diggory."   
The woman said "phewph, anymore and we would have had to put a memory block on you and I wouldn't want to have to do that to the headmaster now would I. I'm sorry that we can't explain what we were talking about, but it is necessary, I don't think Harry would be very happy, having you know...all that. However I can tell you about Ron. Harry and Ron met on their first Day of school. They were friends until Ron disappeared, and showed up a Death Eater. Harry watched him die. It's a good thing that Harry doesn't know about how deep his power runs or how far back they have traced his history. He is the descendent of a very strong wizard indeed. However I am no allowed to tell you who. However Harry here...will one day defeat Lord Voldemort." (one day, wink, wink) Dumbledore looked over at Harry, who was still asleep and asked "How many people did harry...kill today?" Sirius and Hermione exchanged glances. "Well, he didn't tell us exactly, but he did say that he had doubled the amount of Death Eaters he has killed, and if that is true than it will be severely crippling to Voldemort." Just then a scream wrenched through the air, echoing down the corridors.  
  
  
Harry's Perspective  
  
  
"Who was that man, Malfoy." Voldemort boomed out. Malfoy looked up from nursing his injuries, "Well that was the man who will destroy you in the future. I have been suggesting that you kill James Potter and Lily Evans because that is their son, Harry Potter. I have great pleasure in telling you that you cause him a great deal of pain, you kill his best friend, make another of his friends have to kill their old Quidditch Captain, and a bunch of other stuff." Voldemort gave an evil cackle. "Well, that gives me the mind to do a little rejoicing, along with the fact that Nagini is running an errand for me, bring forth the muggle. Crucio" Harry's scar shot through with pain waking him from his sleep. Harry screamed, clutching his scar which was bleeding slightly. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and Sirius's voice saying "Another Nightmare, Harry." Harry still clutching his scar said "Yes, it is one of the things that I don't miss about Voldemort being-." Sirius cleared his throat. "Ahem, sorry, I believe that you have a visitor." Harry looked up, after wiping his scar one last time, and jumped when he saw a startled looking Albus Dumbledore standing there. "I am sorry headmaster, but I have these nightmares sometimes and, ah, they are not pretty, almost always about Voldemort killing or torturing someone and they always end with my sar filled with pain. It is sort of a connection between me and Voldemort. I have a certain sense when it comes to what he is going to do. It helps when I am fighting him. Just then a Large snake that Harry recognized because he had relished in cutting of it's head in the future, came slithering through the door. Harry jumped up and said in Parseltongue "Nagini, I believe that your master sent you here, what does he want? Tell me now before I kill you again."   
The snake looked if at all possible confused but raised it's head and hissed "Firssst my massster wantsss to duel with you, he saysss to meet him out on top of the mountain closssesst to the village. SSSecond he tellssss me to tell you to watch your back, assssss it isss a target right now." She slithered as fast as she could out of the doorway and back into the hall, as she saw Harry raising his wand. When she was out of sight. Harry looked around the room to see, Dumbledore sitting there staring at him.  
  
  
James perspective  
  
  
  
James and Sirius were walking down towards Proffesor knights office to put a stinkbomb in there that had been charmed to last into the next day. They paused outside of the doorway underneath the invisibility cloak. They could see the flickering of flame shadows on the wall, and could hear murmuring inside, just then a scream ripped on past them. James jumped, grabbing the invisibility cloak, as it nearly fell off. He looked over at Sirius who was not staring into the office, but behind James at a huge snake that was sliding right towards them. It merely slid around them, leaving them startled, staring at it. Then they heard hissing coming from inside of the room, they looked in to see, their DaDa teacher hissing at it. James and Sirius exchanged horrified glances. Their teacher was a dark wizard. Only dark wizards can talk to snakes. They were so shocked that they just stood their. Not even noticing that the snake had left. Then realizing that someone could walk out of the room at that very moment, they ran all the way back to their dorms.  
  
  
  
  
Another cliffie, (Author falls to the floor laughing maniacly, "no, no, why are there men in white labcoats holding a jacket that looks suspiciously like a straight jacket standing over me. Are we going to go to that nice place with the padded walls??? Please can I Can I. *Doctors look at each other horrified and run from the room.*) lol just jokin  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
  
Next time: We see how James, Sirius, and Dumbledore take that their new defense against the dark arts teacher, night be a dark wizard.  
  
Update time: Don't know how long this next chapter will take me. Maybe a day or two 


	7. Nagini

Harry Potter The Mage   
6  
  
I do not own Harry Potter Characters that you recognize from the book. Altho I wish that I did.  
  
  
Thank you any reviewers.  
  
Genesis-thanx  
Ice- Thank You  
Sophie W.-I will. Lol  
Gcube1636-shut up (it's my brother and he is trying to annoy me)  
Jay Da fighta- Thank you  
  
Back to the last chapter. We left off with James, Sirius (pregraduation), and Dumbledore finding out about Harry's Parseltongue Abilities, after a visit by nagini. Harry defeats the dark Lords army making whats left of them run in fear.  
Sorry this took me longer than usual. Will hurry with next one. Started two other stories. One has first chapter posted already.  
On to the Feature Presentation. :)  
(This story explains part of Dumbledores antiantiparselmouth bias)  
  
Harry's Perspective  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry with shock in his eyes. He had never met a wizard that could speak Parsel tongue that wasn't bad. Some of the most known warlocks that had it he had defeated. There was Grindywald and Voldemort. Neither of them could ne classified as 'good'. Harry looked at the look on Dumbledore's face and he knew that he had some explaining to do. Harry opened his mouth and said "Well, headmaster if you want an explanation about my abilities, than I suggest that you close your mouth and listen to what I was telling you before. As I said previously, this scar was given to me by MoldyWarts. Not only did he give me a connection between me and him, but his curse rebounded, having a whole bunch of different affects, one of which was giving me the ability to talk to snakes. Now, most people give me the same reaction that you do. I first learned of this ability when in my school days, I was in a dueling match and the other person shot a snake out of his wand. The snake instead of going after me, went after another student. I told it to stop, but everyone else thought that I was an evil wizard for the rest of the year. Now, I believe that it is getting late and we have classes to prepare for, so..." He gestured to the door "I would appreciate it if you were to leave sir."   
  
(Yes I know that it was Friday when he left, but he has come back on a Sunday.)  
  
Dumbledore still sort of in a half-daze walked out off the door. Harry looked at Hermione and Sirius, and decided that the class preparation could wait. Harry looked at Sirius and something that he had not realised before. His face went white, and Sirius looked at him confused over why Harry had just gone deathly pale and decided to say something. "Harry, what is it, no one else would be down here this late at night to hea..." Harry cut him off. "No, its not that, it's the Marauders Map. It will show me as Harry Potter, and you as Sirius Black, wouldn't that be a little suspicious. Two Sirius Blacks, and two people with the last name of Potter. I know that if I saw that Map, I would know that something funny was up."  
At this Sirius also went white, and started to tremble, "Har-r-ry, we need to get the map from them. Otherwise this whole gig will be up. We'll be caught, Dumbledore and The Marauders will find stuff out and change the future. This could be very bad.", "No shit sherlock" Harry shot at Sirius. Hermione had a look come over her face. "Harry, I've got an Idea. You are the head of Gryffindor. You can just go up there." Harry looked up at Hermione and looked like he was going to kiss her but then decided against it. Harry slapped his head saying, "duh me, how could I forget. I'll just go up and get them tonight. It's my patrol night anyways. I can use the excuse that I am just checking up on my house, if anyone sees me. Ok, I am off. I will tell you how it goes when I get back." Harry walked out of the room and round about up to the the Fat Lady's Portrait. Harry said the password and walked in. He could make out a person in the weak firelight asleep on what looked like Divination Homework, reminding Harry of the long night's he and Ron had spent making up as ridiculus stuff as they could. 


	8. The Map

Harry Potter the Mage  
  
7  
  
  
I don't own Harry Potter etc, etc,etc.  
sorry this took awhile. Thank you any reviewers, I have not gotten the chance to take look at the reviews so I will mention your names later.  
  
James' perspective  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Petigrew climbed out of the hole in the tree, as dusk started to creep through the sky. They had just spent the night, running across the lawns and the surround area, as it had been the latest full moon adventure. They had spent the night, running through thee forest, looking for the rumored giant spider nest, that was said to be deep in the center of the forest. When they got up to the doors, under the invisibility cloak, they slowly creeked the doors open. They walked up to the Common room in silence, not wanting anyone to hear them and stop there monthly adventures.  
When they got up to the entrance and stated the password, they went up to their room. Sirius, James, and Remus, were talking about the next month's adventure, when Peter stopped suddenly. The others, feeling the movement of the cloak, turned and saw Peter staring dead ahead. James, curious about why Peter had stopped said "Why, did you stop peter, we need to get up to our room you know." Peter looked over to James and said, "That's why I stopped, I saw someone moving inside, and it didn't exactly look like our roommate John. I mean it was a little tall to be him." James and the rest of the group slowly turned back up to the door, just then a man that seemed to have a mist covering his face, walkedout of the room and stopped at a dead halt. He stared at them for a second, but then ran past them, knocking peter and Remus to the ground.   
The man ran out of the room and down the stairs, and a second later they could hear the portrait open and slam shut. James and Sirius stared down the stairs for several seconds, before james turned to Sirius and said "who was that and how in the world did they get into the common room. I mean they have to know the password." Sirius turned to James and gave him a blank stare before an idea seemed to light up his face. "I know, lets check the map, before the person gets away. Hurry, lets go." They ran into the room, and over to James' trunk, pulling it open. James said after a second of looking, "It's not here!!!!, I know that I always keep it right here!!!!" James looked up and looked at Sirius with a wild look on his face. Sirius looked over at James and said "Nonsense, its got to be there, it always's in the same place. Here let me look."  
James moved out of the way, and let Sirius have a look. Sirius came up empty also they gave each other blank looks for a second, then Sirius hit himself on the head. "Duh, the guy took it, see if there is anything else that is missing, so we might have a good excuse for what was stolen, because I don't think that 'a piece of paper' will quite be good enough to send out a distress call to Dumbledore. Or do you want to tell him that we have made a map of Hogwarts, right under his nose. Especially with all the Death Eater activity around." While James looked around in his trunk, he said "So speaking of Death Eater activity, do you think that that man was a Death Eater? I mean if he was than that would not be very good, I mean he could have killed us all." From beind them they heard a voice say "Yes, I think he was, did you see that mark on his arm as he went past."  
Sirius and James whirled around, but then relieved said "Oh, it's just you Peter. What mark are you talking about, I didn't see anything, Of course I didn't have the close up view that you did."   
Peter looked at them and held out his arm, "Well, it was dark, I couldn't reallyy see the shape too well, or the color as a matter of fact, but I did see that the mark was right here..." He pointed to the area on his arm, about his elbow. "...and that the rest of the arm was covered in scars, almost like they had been from fights. I wasn't able to make anything else out though."   
Well, Peter, I think that you gave us a clue, about who the attacker was, all's we have to do is find someone who has scars covering there arms. Now, let's all go get what sleep we can. We were out all night last night, and it was more tiring for one of us in particular than any of the rest of us. So, let's go to bed." A sleepy voice that sounded like Remus's murmured out of the background "Yah, lets , stop worrying about the guy who dropped this feather quill on the stair, and go to sleep." Pnce again James and Sirius reeled around and said "what quill?!!?" at the exact same time. Remus held out what looked like a rather small pocket quill, it was a golden feather.  
  
  
Harry's Perspective  
  
Harry could see the sun tinting the clouds pink as he raced back to his office and the waiting, Sirius and Hermione. When he burst into the room, Sirius/Cygnus (the older one I will now refer to as Cygnus) looked up, however Hermione was asleep. As soon as Harry caught his breath, Cygnus asked "So, how did it go??? Did you get it???" Harry just said "Yes" Sirius looked at him and said "Yes??, yes what?" Harry looked at him for a second, and then said, "Do you by chance remember what today is, or rather what last night was." Cygnus looked up at him, with realization dawning on his face. "No way...you didn't...please say you didn't...Oh, man, now I am starting to awaken memories of what happens next. Let's see, we found a Professor, searching our room, I can't tell you more or you will change the past by changing the future of the of past of the future... or something like that." Hermione woke up, saying "something like what???"  
Harry and Sirius went on to explain what had happened, and by the time that they had sorted it out, they realized that it was time for breakfast, and that Dumbledore would be introducing them that morning. They made there way down to the Great Hall, that upon them opening the doors, went into an uproar...  
  
  
Sorry that this was so short, but as you know, or don't, I have been "banned" from the net, so, I will upload when I can.  
Will upload as soon as I can but might be about a week or more. I am having problems with the net besides parents.   
  
- A-Potter-Person 


	9. Chapter 7

Harry Potter the Mage  
  
7  
  
  
  
I don't own Harry Potter etc, etc,etc.  
  
sorry this took awhile. Thank you any reviewers, I have not gotten the chance to take look at the reviews so I will mention your names later.  
  
James' perspective  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Petigrew climbed out of the hole in the tree, as dusk started to creep through the sky. They had just spent the night, running across the lawns and the surround area, as it had been the latest full moon adventure. They had spent the night, running through thee forest, looking for the rumored giant spider nest, that was said to be deep in the center of the forest. When they got up to the doors, under the invisibility cloak, they slowly creeked the doors open. They walked up to the Common room in silence, not wanting anyone to hear them and stop there monthly adventures.  
  
When they got up to the entrance and stated the password, they went up to their room. Sirius, James, and Remus, were talking about the next month's adventure, when Peter stopped suddenly. The others, feeling the movement of the cloak, turned and saw Peter staring dead ahead. James, curious about why Peter had stopped said "Why, did you stop peter, we need to get up to our room you know." Peter looked over to James and said, "That's why I stopped, I saw someone moving inside, and it didn't exactly look like our roommate John. I mean it was a little tall to be him." James and the rest of the group slowly turned back up to the door, just then a man that seemed to have a mist covering his face, walkedout of the room and stopped at a dead halt. He stared at them for a second, but then ran past them, knocking peter and Remus to the ground.  
  
The man ran out of the room and down the stairs, and a second later they could hear the portrait open and slam shut. James and Sirius stared down the stairs for several seconds, before james turned to Sirius and said "who was that and how in the world did they get into the common room. I mean they have to know the password." Sirius turned to James and gave him a blank stare before an idea seemed to light up his face. "I know, lets check the map, before the person gets away. Hurry, lets go." They ran into the room, and over to James' trunk, pulling it open. James said after a second of looking, "It's not here!!!!, I know that I always keep it right here!!!!" James looked up and looked at Sirius with a wild look on his face. Sirius looked over at James and said "Nonsense, its got to be there, it always's in the same place. Here let me look."  
  
James moved out of the way, and let Sirius have a look. Sirius came up empty also they gave each other blank looks for a second, then Sirius hit himself on the head. "Duh, the guy took it, see if there is anything else that is missing, so we might have a good excuse for what was stolen, because I don't think that 'a piece of paper' will quite be good enough to send out a distress call to Dumbledore. Or do you want to tell him that we have made a map of Hogwarts, right under his nose. Especially with all the Death Eater activity around." While James looked around in his trunk, he said "So speaking of Death Eater activity, do you think that that man was a Death Eater? I mean if he was than that would not be very good, I mean he could have killed us all." From beind them they heard a voice say "Yes, I think he was, did you see that mark on his arm as he went past."  
  
Sirius and James whirled around, but then relieved said "Oh, it's just you Peter. What mark are you talking about, I didn't see anything, Of course I didn't have the close up view that you did."  
  
Peter looked at them and held out his arm, "Well, it was dark, I couldn't reallyy see the shape too well, or the color as a matter of fact, but I did see that the mark was right here..." He pointed to the area on his arm, about his elbow. "...and that the rest of the arm was covered in scars, almost like they had been from fights. I wasn't able to make anything else out though."  
  
Well, Peter, I think that you gave us a clue, about who the attacker was, all's we have to do is find someone who has scars covering there arms. Now, let's all go get what sleep we can. We were out all night last night, and it was more tiring for one of us in particular than any of the rest of us. So, let's go to bed." A sleepy voice that sounded like Remus's murmured out of the background "Yah, lets , stop worrying about the guy who dropped this feather quill on the stair, and go to sleep." Pnce again James and Sirius reeled around and said "what quill?!!?" at the exact same time. Remus held out what looked like a rather small pocket quill, it was a golden feather.  
  
  
  
Harry's Perspective  
  
Harry could see the sun tinting the clouds pink as he raced back to his office and the waiting, Sirius and Hermione. When he burst into the room, Sirius/Cygnus (the older one I will now refer to as Cygnus) looked up, however Hermione was asleep. As soon as Harry caught his breath, Cygnus asked "So, how did it go??? Did you get it???" Harry just said "Yes" Sirius looked at him and said "Yes??, yes what?" Harry looked at him for a second, and then said, "Do you by chance remember what today is, or rather what last night was." Cygnus looked up at him, with realization dawning on his face. "No way...you didn't...please say you didn't...Oh, man, now I am starting to awaken memories of what happens next. Let's see, we found a Professor, searching our room, I can't tell you more or you will change the past by changing the future of the of past of the future... or something like that." Hermione woke up, saying "something like what???"  
  
Harry and Sirius went on to explain what had happened, and by the time that they had sorted it out, they realized that it was time for breakfast, and that Dumbledore would be introducing them that morning. They made there way down to the Great Hall, that upon them opening the doors, went into an uproar...  
  
  
  
Sorry that this was so short, but as you know, or don't, I have been "banned" from the net, so, I will upload when I can.  
  
Will upload as soon as I can but might be about a week or more. I am having problems with the net besides parents.  
  
- A-Potter-Person  
  
  
  
sorry everyone but i keep on haveing technical difficulties. First I had internet  
  
priveleges removed. Now, i was almost done with the next two chapters but my computer  
  
corrupted the files meaning that I couldn't access them. So i am gonna have to write them  
  
all over again. Also I don't have alot of time coming up so it may be awhile longer (few weeks)  
  
before i can update again. I have final exams coming up after christmas break  
  
which is only three weeks away, yesss. so I have to study study study. Oh, shit  
  
i sound like hermione.  
  
A-Potter-Person a.k.a. Pablo 


	10. Chapter 8

Harry Potter The Mage (Order of the Pheonix)  
  
8 Read and Review Read and Review Read and Review Read and Re-(a reader storms the house and starts shouting I GET THE POINT)  
  
IM SORRY | | V  
  
I'm back (author cackles madly and falls to the floor once again, convulsing) sorry, internet deprivation (author is drooling), has devastating effects. Anyway. I am truly back and in action. I am going to remove my other two stories from ff.net as I only got one chapter into each of them and they were sort of running along the lines that too many other stories do. I really am sorry for all of you that have read my story since I started it in January. Call my lawyer. No, not really about the lawyer, however you could sue my parents for making us move into a house where it is going to take them several months to get a internet connection that could even remotely be called decent. That is the 11 month delay in my writing, I currently am using an *extremely* fast internet connection called a 28.8 connection. (Did u catch the sarcasm??). (Author sighs trying to remember what else he was going to say.) Just to let all you devoted fans know how much I am sacrificing for the good of the reader I am skipping my homework and it will be late (.several days later it was late I got a zero on it) tomorrow so that I can start on this chapter. I hopefully (crosses his fingers) will be able to get at least a chapter out a week (AND I CAN ALMOST GARUNTEE YOU THIS WON"T HAPPEN AS YOU CAN SEE IT TOO ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD POST A WHILE AGO. he convulses in chair) However I can't guarantee that so don't hold me to it. Plz r/r and thank you to the 59 people that have reviewed. I will respond at the end.  
  
Read and Review!!! Sorry if it isn't the smoothest transition but I haven't worked on the story for almost a year. Holy exploding pirannas, Batman!!! The story is starting!!!  
  
Last time. They made there way down to the Great Hall, that upon them opening the doors, went into an uproar...  
  
This time. Great big flying sausages, humungous cream pies, and giant waffles flew through the air. All towards the door into the main hall. (hmmm.) All towards where coincidentally Cygnus, Harry, and Hermione were standing. As the weapons of mass consumption flew through the air. Harry dropped into a crouch, wand out in classic dueling stance, ready to fend off any would be attackers when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He spun around, and saw it was only Hermione. "Harry, calm down, it's only a bit of food." Harry stared at her for a second "sorry, just a bit tense" Then there was no more talking in the rain of cream and syrup that drenched them there. When it was all over, they saw Professor McGonagal (sp? Don't feel like looking it up) marching over to the Gryffindor table. "James Potter, Sirius Black, how dare you treat faculty like that!!!" she yelled, barely audible over the laughing of the students her face turning red with anger, and her mouth a thin line. "Come with me right now, we'll see how you like a few dozen detentions and a fifty points off. Yes, that will set your house back a bit won't it." She turned around and stamped towards the door. The duo started out of their seats. She turned around and said rather crisply "Hurry up or it will be fifty points for each item you magiked." (Is that a word??) As McGonagol walked out the door the students noticed a large sign on her back that said 'Kick Me, I'm a Giant Sausage'  
  
As the two ran out the main door following McGonagol, they turned and bowed before a large six foot long hot dog appeared and started rapping them on their heads. (Yes, a giant hot dog. Not sure if it had ketchup on it. Can u tell I'm hungry) Harry waved his wand and cleaned up the mess round them and the syrup and crème on them. They then headed up towards the staff table where Dumbledore was waiting with a twinkle in his eye. When they had sat down at the table, Dumbledore tapped his spoon against his class and stood up waiting for the students' attention. When they had calmed down to a reasonable level that he could talk over, he started.  
  
"Now, as I am all sure you saw that rather sticky incident there, I can assure you that no one was hurt. All though the hot dog did look rather bruised I am sure it will be all right.just for all of you that were worried. Anyway...ahh, yes the new faculty that we have up at the table need introducing. To the left of Professor Knight, we have Cygnus Cafieta and to the right we have Maria Johnston They will be patrolling the corridors, and helping out in some of the classes as well as teaching the potions class. Potions class will resume on Monday and I would like to remind you all to once again remember the Professor. Please eat for a moment in silence before resuming your conversations."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and looked down at the sausage on his plate. Harry could only remember seeing him look so puzzled before, in his sixth year when..no better not to think about that. Harry waited patiently as the minute ticked by. When Dumbledore looked up again, he seemed to sense Harry's gaze upon as he turned to Harry with his piercing look upon his face. He nodded his head towards the room behind the staff table. Harry got up and quietly walking through the door and into the room that he remembered oh so well form 4th year. There were still paintings on the wall, though some of the occupants looked slightly cleaner, less smoke covered. As they entered the room, the paintings glanced in their direction before starting their conversations again. Harry looked around the room, and it looked pretty much the same, though there was one or two less paintings. Dumbledore headed towards the chairs by the fire but didn't sit down. He motioned Harry over to where he was standing next to the fire. When Harry got there, Dumbledore muttered something like "Monstrui" before motioning to one of the paintings. The picture looked at Dumbledore and Harry, then it pulled a lever next on the table in the picture.  
  
THE END (look down below for authors notes, extremely important) | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
NO, not really.;-P The floor sunk away beneath them, as Harry quickly looked over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over at him his eyes twinkling in the torch light as the floor closed above them. Harry started to speak "Headmaster, what-" Dumbledore cut him off and said "Just wait.Ah, yes here we go" As the platform continued to lower Harry could start to see the outline of a door along one part of the wall. As the platform stopped the door creaked open and Dumbledore walked on through, motioning for Harry to do the same. As Harry stepped through the door, a golden light flashed through the room. Dumbledore looked at Harry in a new way and said "Well Professor, I believe that you are safe to talk here. And I do suggest you do, I have no record of you ever attending this school and judging by your familiarity with the school. You obviously are not who you say you are." Dumbledore's eye hardened as Harry searched through his mind for a plausible excuse. His mind settled on something that was almost the truth. "Well.Headmaster, your right my name is not Harry Knight (don't you just love that name ;-]). I have been here before, well sort of, I was here in the castle a few months ago (it's true, he was there a few months ago) in disguise. I actually came and mapped out the castle. I know it's supposed to be Unplottable, but when someone has been so close to the Dark Arts for so long, you learn some of the ways of those black spells." He glanced up at Dumbledore who was staring intently at him. "Yah, that's one of the reasons I came, your defenses are rather miserable and are in need of a little bit of help. There nowhere near as good as they were when I am here.Sorry, what am I saying. It was rather easy for me to penetrate your defenses. I hope that you didn't put those up, cause they aren't stopping any death eaters. You remember when the Death Eaters attacked last time. Well, they were partially able to get in because there were at least a hundred of them to overpower them, and the defenses just weren't up to it. Now, if you want me to keep on going saying exactly the same thing, then just keep on staring at me. However, I know that you will just say that I haven't answered your question, so.I'll keep on going. The other reason that I came was because Potter and some of the other Gryffindors need some extra protection. They have things to do yet, important things before they can leave this world and Unfortunatley leave this world they will. Just as you and I will someday, there's nothing I can do about that. I could try to change the pas- future but it would probably happen to them some other way. I think that you know the Unchangeing-Events Theory, yes? Well in case you don't which I don't believe then there are certain key events that happen in every person life, like their death for example, that no matter what you do, the same thing will always happen at that same time, just in a different way." Here Harry sat back into his chair, and looked over at Dumbledore, who looked almost satisfied. Dumbledore started to speak "That's all well and good but you still haven't told me who you ar-" Here a loud bell sounded and Harry looked down at his watch. "Well,.Dumbledore, looks like we have a problem. Your defenses have failed again though on a much smaller scale. You see."  
  
Dats da end of da chapder, sorry but this one chapter took me several weeks to write.ignore what I said at the top about how long it will take me, but make sure you read it! I will try and update as often as possible, but you won't be seeing a lot of chapters real quick. I have a 2 week Christmas break where I will be down in Florida, I might be able to type on the plane but probaly not. I won't be writing until maybe the last couple of days cause I would rather be out meeting some girls than writing fan fiction. Yah, sorry all you devoted fans (do I Have Any?? If I do post two reviews plz.) In the mean time, explore other writers. There are some great ones out there, I might make some recommendations of really good stories in the next chapter. Well I'll stop rambling now and let all of those that reviewed get your Line of Fame. That is what I call my acknowledgements section.  
  
Hermione HP; Thanx, yes it does suck  
  
Heaven-onEarth; good, read some more  
  
Skipastarseeker; yes more is coming  
  
potter1984; Ive had quite a few people tell me that, I might just do that  
  
Beatrice; Am I doing better this chapter?  
  
Starr; hope this temporarily satisfied ur craving  
  
VB; It's interesting to write, can't imagine what it is like to read it  
  
Hogwarts' little angel; thanx, well the story started again didn't it/ (  
  
serena cherry; thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks .  
  
clark; if you really thinks so, spread the word bout my story  
  
evie Bellwood; do you really think the story is that crazily good?? ;-)  
  
x5-599-girl; yah.  
  
juggling stars AKA lily potter; thanks  
  
Well, I think that that's it for this chapter, sorry if you didn't see your name above, but I had too many reviewers in the past 9 months to do all of them, so I just did the most recent. I will try and start an update notification for those that left there email addresses. If you get one and you don't want it, just send me an e-mail back saying that you don't want an update. I will also look in the people that have a biography page and reviewed for your addresses (though only if you gave it a positive review) 


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Notes:**

**October 9, 2003   -                 Sorry everybody, I know I said I would have it out, however, I find that today happens to be October 9, 2003 and I am not even done with the first chapter. I might be able to get a bunch done this week end. However, I definitely need to adjust the schedule. My homework load has increased lately as my AP classes are starting to step it up a notch. I will, on the other hand, try to get the whole thing revised (I am pretty much completely rewriting it) in addition to another chapter by the end of the month. I will be posting as I go a long and I think I will be leaveing this page up  after the most recently posted chapter for all my a/n. Check back often and add me to your favorites.**

**Revised Update Schedule;**

**            Revisions – end of October**

**            New Chapter – (essentially all the postings will be new chapters due to the extent of revision) end of October**

_AND NOW WE PRESENT THE ILLUSTRIOU- (gets elbowed in side) – I mean AMAZIN- I mean somewhat decent author, A-POTTER-PERSON. Please hold your applause until the end. (pauses) uh-well I mean- for the authors sanity please applaud or review at the end._

_Hey all, sorry I haven't updated recently, I wont even say how long it actually was because it is embarrassing  to count that high. I think it has been almost a year now._

_I have an announcement to make:_

_            The story will start again… good news and bad news. It will be a while before I can update new chapters because looking back at them they are really hard to read, so I will go through and edit what I have already written. This will probably take me a couple weeks, as I have a very hard course load this year. (For all you fellow Americans out there that means 4 out of 7 classes are AP which means they are college level.) YOU CAN ONLY EXPECT SO MUCH FROM ONE PERSON!!!! _

_For the same reason, the chapters will be spaced out between them time wise. However, I will try and make said chapters longer and will probably condense the current ones to about half as many. I will also try and add a bit of fluff in there for all of you that don't like it cut and dry. I don't write fluffy parts very well so can tell you how it will turn out. _

_Anyways to wrap this up so I can get on to my homework, I think you can expect a new chapter from this story by October 15-20 depending on the amount of time I have. _

_However, good news for time, the end of cross country is about 2 weeks away. I don't know why I do it, you should try lugging a hundred and ninety pounds of meat around 6 to 10 miles everyday. Anyway, adios until mid-October, (hey at least it isn't 9 months from now.)_

Goal for revisions, October 5-7.

Goal for next chapter October 10 -15


	12. I need input

To: (The Mage and the Order of the Pheonix) and (Nights Grow Longer) readers,  
  
ok, all of you out there, obviously as some of you have noted I havent lived up to my promise and updated....in a long time....well gosh darn close to a year. Now, I need to know are the stories worth updating. I see that 14 of you have me on your watched authors list so at least you guys please respond. I am currently a senior in high school and am in 5 Advanced Placement classes as well as Honors Physics. My School work obviously is very time consuming. At this point in time im not gonna tell you that I will post soon or anything like that cause obviously that has never worked out. So, I would seriously appreciate your input into whether i should continue to write this story.  
  
Thank You Kindly,  
APotterPerson 


End file.
